Pups and the Puppy Search
This story is a collab between RockytheEco-pup and Puppylove5. It is a future gen collab. Summary Bandit and Angel feel Destiny is spending too much time with Trapper and not enough time with her cousins so they have her take them to the park. But when each pup runs off in a different direction, will Destiny be able to find them before Bandit and Angel find out? Character in Story Main Characters: *Destiny *Amy *Bounty *Cody *Trapper Minor Characters: *Bandit *Angel *Smoky (mentioned) *Sage (mentioned) *Katie (mentioned) *Maple (mentioned) Story It was a bright sunny day. The pups were taking a nap and Destiny was trying to look good for when Trapper comes to pick her up for a date. Trapper: You ready to go? (he smiled looking at her) Destiny: Yup! Finally got my fur all brushed! Trapper: you look so pretty! Destiny: *blushes* Thanks! You look good yourself! At that moment, Cody bounced into the room. Cody: Trapper! Trapper! You here to play with me? Destiny: He can't Cody! We are going on a date! Cody: Awww...(looks sad) Why don't you guys ever play with us? (he pouted his lip) Bandit: He's right Destiny. You and Trapper are always hanging out meanwhile you barely see your cousins. Trapper: I think he's right. And they are so cute! (he poked Cody) Destiny: But what about our date? Trapper: C'mon, we can go on a date next week! (he and Cody looked at her with puppy eyes to persuade Destiny) Destiny: Fine... Cody: yess! (he and trapper High-fiveth while he immediately get his siblings) Trapper: remeber, one day when we have puppies you would be happy if they could play with their siblings and cousins (he nuzzeld) Destiny: Yeah, I guess you're right! If we ever have pups, can we name one Maple Jr after my mom? Trapper: Of course we can! Destiny: And if we have a boy, he can be named Scout. I've always liked that name! Trapper: Haha so you thought about it? I like that name too! Destiny: I've been thinking about it for a while Amy, Bounty and Cody walked in. Amy: we are ready! Destiny: You guys wanna go to the park? Bounty: Yeah, I like the park! Destiny: Okay! Who wants to go there in the wagon? All: I do! Destiny helps each pup into the wagon as they head towards the pup-park in Adventure Bay. She pulls the wagon as they reached the pup-park. Bounty: so what are we gonna do? Destiny: Trapper and I will set up a picnic while you three run over to the slide. Amy: Yeah sounds good! Cody: C'mon pups! (runs towards the slide) Amy: Cody wait for us! Bounty: *rolls his eyes and begins to run* As Cody reaches the slide, something catches his eye and he runs out of sight When Amy and Bounty arrived, they didn't see Cody anywhere. Bounty: Where did he go? Amy: (nervously) uhm... Maybe he's just sniffing around... Bounty: I'll look over here. You look over there! Amy: okay! They run off in seperate directions looking for their little brother. Thirty minutes later, Destiny finishes setting up the picnic. Destiny: Amy, Bounty, Cody, Lunch time! Destiny : (walks over) Amy, Bounty, Cody! (She looks around starting to worry) Trapper: Where are they? Destiny: oh no this is bad! (Started to panic) Trapper: Your Uncle will be mad. He might not let us date anymore! (whimpers) Destiny: yeah... (Sighs) I'm going to be a bad mom! Trapper: No you aren't (nuzzles her) Destiny: (feels a little better) Okay we have to look for them! Trapper can you track them? Trapper: I'll do my best! (sniffs around) Destiny: Do you have their scent? Trapper: Yup but it's in three separate directions Destiny: Wait, if we split up we might lose each other too! Trapper: It's best to stick together Destiny: okay! Where went Bounty? If we find him I’m sure he will stick with us before we lose him again! And he has a good nose maybe he can help Trapper (sniffs) This way! (runs toward the slide) Destiny runs after him Trapper: I see him! Destiny: over there! They run to him yelling his name. Trapper and Destiny run over to see a frightened Bounty being held hostage by a skunk. Bounty: ssshh! Don't make it scared! Trapper: What's wrong? Bounty: (whispering) if we make him Scared he's going to spray us! Trapper: (whispers) okay just back away slowly! But Bounty began immediately to run yelling: Destiny help! The skunk sprays him. Trapper: oh... Bounty: (sadly) sorry Trapper! Sorry Destiny! (He wiped a tear away) Destiny: It's okay Bounty. Now you get a tomato bath later Bounty : (sighs) okay then, you’re not going to hug me anymore aren’t you? Destiny: (hugs Bounty) Of course I'll hug you! Trapper: one down! Two to go! (Path Bounty on his head) Bounty: Yay! Going for a ride! Trapper: actually maybe you can help us track them? Bounty: How? Destiny: you have a good nose! And it can find your siblings! Bounty: Amy went that way to look for Cody! Destiny: okay Lets go look for her! Meanwhile with Amy: Amy: Why does Cody never listen to my! I'm the oldest... (she sighed) She looks in the bushes before coming to what she thinks is a football. Amy: A football! maybe I can take it with me! (she tries to kick the ball of the bushes) Suddenly a swarm of bees come out of the object she kicked. She then realized she kicked a bee's nest. Amy: (gulped) Uh-oh! At the same time Destiny, Trapper and Cody arrived. Trapper: There you are. Bounty: Hey sis! Just then, they see the swarm of bees in front of them. Destiny: RUN!!! Amy: (runs) Where am I supposed to go?! Trapper: The pool! They all ran and jumped into the town pool. They saw the swarm of bees turn around and return to their nest. Destiny: That was a close one! Amy: (Still almost crying) T...thanks! Trapper: Are you okay? Amy: Y...yeah I'm just a little scared! (she sniffs) What's that smell? Destiny: Bounty got sprayed by a skunk! Amy: Eww!!!! Bounty: I scared it by accident! (sounding embarrassed) Amy: (she laughed) It's okay little bro! The smell is not that bad... Trapper: (whispers to Destiny) It really is! Destiny: (giggled) Okay just one to go! Trapper: Now where could Cody be? Amy and Bounty: We don't know! Destiny: We got to find him! Uncle Bandit and Auntie Angel will be mad (looks worried) Amy: they sure will! Destiny: That doesn't help Amy... Amy: Sorry, hehe (smiled nervously) Cody: (from the distance) Help me! Trapper: It sounds like Cody! Trapper and Bounty pointed their ears to hear the voice better. Bounty: It is him! (he jumps out of the pool) The rest jump out and follow Bounty towards the forest. Bounty looks around Cody not seeing him anywhere on the ground. Cody: Up here! They all looked up and see Cody lying on a branch clutching it really tight. Cody: Help me! Trapper: How did you get up there? Cody: I chased a squirrel up here and now I'm stuck and scared! Amy: Oh my gosh... Cody laid on a branch and covered his eyes. Cody; P...please help m...me! Trapper: Let me climb up and get him! Destiny: Please be careful! Trapper jumps on the tree slowly climbing it until he reaches the branch Cody is on. Trapper: Just creep a little closer to me and climb on my back! Cody: I...I'm scared! Trapper: Don't worry, I'm here buddy! Just climb over to me and don't look down! Destiny: Yeah! Don't worry Cody! If you fall we will catch you! Cody: Not exactly reassuring! Destiny: Sorry...Trust me Cody! Cody: (takes a deep breath) Okay then, here it goes! Cody slowly climbs over to Trapper when suddenly he slips. He does manage to grab onto the branch in time. Amy and Bounty gasped as they watched with concern. Trapper: I got you! (reaches over and grabs Cody) Let go of the branch! Cody: I’m scared! Trapper: I know but if you don’t let go, I can’t help you. Cody: Okay! (takes a deep breath and let’s go) Trapper catches Cody and puts him on his back. Trapper then climbs out of the tree with Cody. When they reached the ground Cody jumped off Trapper and ran into Destiny's arms. Cody: (crying) I'm so….so sorry! This is all my fault! Destiny: (hugs Cody) It's not your fault! I guess this is my fault... If I played more with you guys this would never have happened... Bounty: Destiny, its okay! You're an older pup! We understand when you have to do stuff without us, such as going to pup-school. Amy: yeah and of course you wanna spend time with Trapper! (she winks at Trapper) Trapper: (smiles and blushes a little bit) Destiny: (smiles) Family hug? Amy, Bounty, and Cody: Family hug! They all rush over and hug Destiny) Trapper just watches and smiles) Cody: Trapper, join us!! Trapper: But it's a family hug. Bounty: You are our family! Destiny: He's right! (she smiled) Trapper: Okay! (smiles) Trapper runs over to the others and joins in the family hug. They all smile and have a great big hug. Amy: But how are we gonna explain to Mom and Dad that we’re all wet, Bounty stinks, and Cody has leaves and branches in his fur? Destiny: No idea! Trapper: Maybe you just have to tell the truth... Destiny: But all of us will get into trouble! And then they won't let me date you anymore! Trapper: Yeahh….Hmm…. Destiny: Can your parents help us? Trapper: Err…sure, I guess...But what do you want them to do? Destiny: Give Bounty a tomato juice bath! Trapper: Sure! Can you take Amy and Cody to Katie's? Destiny: Okay! After we’re done, we'll all meet in front of the Lookout! Trapper: You got it! (gives her a kiss) Amy, Bounty, and Cody: Oooooo! hahaha! Destiny: Hehe just wait till you have crushes! Bounty: No crush for me! Cody (blush but says fast): yeah me neither! Cody's siblings look over at him suspicious. Cody: Okay let’s go! (He pulls Amy and Destiny to Katie's) Destiny: We're coming! We are coming An hour passes as Bounty and Trapper were waiting in front of the Lookout. Bounty: (looks at Trapper with a grin) I wish I could be like you! Trapper: You do? Bounty: Yeah! You are so brave! How you climbed in that tree, and always stay calm! Trapper: I got that from my dad! (smiles) How would you like to be a Jr. Police Pup Trainee? You get to work alongside me! Bounty: Really?! (bounces up and down in excitement) Are you kidding me? I would love to!! (hugs Trapper) Trapper: Oh course dude! Someday we both will be police pups! Bounty: (looks at him with big eyes) wow! that would be sooo awesome! Trapper: Welcome to the PAW Patrol dude! Bounty: (squecks) Thank you so much! Trapper: No problem Bounty! Then, Destiny, Amy, and Cody arrived all groomed. Trapper: Looking good Destiny! Destiny: hehe, thank you! Trapper: (gives her a kiss) Destiny: Okay shall we go then! Trapper: Sure! C'mon Jr. police pup trainee! Cody and Amy: huuuuuh?... Bounty: Trapper is letting me train with him! Cody: wooow! that's so cool! Bounty: Yeah! Someday I'll be a police pup like his dad Smoky! Amy: well, good luck little bro1 Bounty: Thanks! Let's head home! When they went home Angel and Bandit immediately came over to them. Angel: you dad told me you went to the park! did you guys had a great time! (she smiled widely) Bounty: We had a blast! Cody: Yeah! Amy: It was fun! Bandit: I'm glad you had fun with your cousin! Destiny: No Dad! They are my siblings! (she hugged them) Bandit: Awww I think of you as my daughter too. You are all I have left of Maple! Angel: (she smiled) and you’re my daughter too! Destiny: Thanks! (hugs both of them) Destiny: I think I have to play more with them! (she winked at Amy, Bounty and Cody) The three pups smile and nod. Bounty: Guess what, Mom and Dad? Angel: what sweetheart? Bounty: I'm part of the PAW Patrol! Bandit: Really?! What's your job? Bounty: Jr. Police Pup trainee! Angel and Bandit: That's great Bounty! (they smiled at Trapper) Trapper: (smiles back) Angel: And what do you guys wanna be? (she smiled while looking at Amy and Cody) Cody: Sage's job sounds cool! Maybe I can be a forest ranger/eco-pup! Amy: I wanna be an aviation pup like you Mom! Angel: Awww! you will do great! (hugs them all) my little babies are going to be official members! Bandit: I'm proud of them! Destiny: me too! Cody: How about a family hug? Bounty: Yeah! Bandit and Angel: Sure! Bounty: Don't forget my buddy Trapper! Bandit: Of course! Welcome to the family Trapper! Trapper: Thanks! They all have one big family hug. The End Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Stories Category:Story Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Pups' Adventures Category:RockytheEco-pup/Puppylove5 Collab Category:Collaboration